


Emergency measures

by sihaiya



Series: bottom!Levi weekend 2016 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Body Worship, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Candles, Come Shot, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fingerfucking, Lack of Communication, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Relationship Issues, Rimming, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaiya/pseuds/sihaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren's established relationship with Levi teeters he finds himself in the need of taking the matter in his hands. Literally.<br/>(bottom!Levi weekend 2016 day 3: Affection)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency measures

It's past dinner time when Levi finally returns to their quarters, wearing a worn out expression, his frame so stiff that is obvious how much his back is hurting. 

He doesn't say a word and only replies to Eren asking him if he already had something to eat with a noncommittal grunt before heading for the bathroom. Eren can only sigh, resigning himself to wait for the other in the bedroom. By now are months things are this way between them, meaning they barely have the time and the will to speak to each other, much less to have some quality time or intimacy. In all honesty, they're both too busy with the new recruits' training and Levi has to add to his tasks also the never ending meetings with Historia about how to find a proper arrangement on the new reclaimed lands for the people of the Underground. It's not as someone is particularly guilty of something, but their distance is making Eren anxious all the same. 

It's not like what they feel for each other subsided, at least he hopes not, but the tiredness and the stress from their new occupations are taking their toll, leaving both of them alone with themselves even if they're finally living together, with no more secrets to keep about their relationship. This sense of helplessness and the lack of intimacy and communication are something that now makes Eren's temper deflagrate and tonight, while he's waiting for his husband to join him, he decides he has enough of it, determination sparking and making him planning how to take the matter in his hands.

By the time Levi comes out of the bathroom, Eren has already lit a couple of candles, permeating the room with the soft and relaxing scent of lavender, and now he's staring at the other with burning resolution and a small vial of massage oil in his hands.

"Undress and lie on the bed." He orders, but even if his voice is hard and tinged with command Eren's eyes and the quiver of his lips betray him, carrying with them a mute plea. Levi stares at him with an unimpressed look and this makes Eren snap once and for all. "Your back hurts so get the fuck over with it and let me make it better."

Levi rolls his eyes, but the ghost of a smile stretches his lips. "You're right." He concedes, unfolding his housecoat with a shrug. "By all odds I need it more than I think."

Eren smiles at it, accomplishment painting his features while he follows Levi with his gaze in his task of getting naked and folding with precision his clothes. Once the other settles on the bed, murmuring an appreciation at the big towel he placed there to protect the sheets, Eren takes a deep breath, discard his pajama shirt and reaches for the bed, sitting beside him on the edge of it.

It's time since Eren explored the other's body to his liking and a content little smile finds the way to his lips while he pours the oil on his hands to warm it. He starts with Levi's hands, rubbing at his slender fingers with soft touches before turning to the back of them, thumbs pushing with gentleness and moving in small circles. From there he takes his time to massage his arms, putting more pressure in his movements and gaining in exchange a soft grunt of approval from Levi, even if he still appears tense under his ministrations, his eyes open and alerted.

Once Eren is satisfied with his doing he passes to Levi's back, starting right at the base of his neck. He works Levi's tense muscles with dedicated care, digging his fingers into the warmth of his shoulders while his mouth is occupied by placing soft kisses along the other's spine, taking in the light clean scent of his just bathed skin. When Eren pushes his fingers harder, following the path of those muscles that aren't so willing to give in, he's not sure, but he thinks he hears the smallest hitch in Levi's breathing. He smirks in satisfaction and follow the tenseness along his shoulder blades and then down his spine, pushing his thumbs in with hard resolution, definitely getting a near gasp out of it.

Eren knows he should be pleased by that, but his attention is dragged away the moment his hand crosses one of Levi's scars. It's nothing new to him, by now he knows the story that lies behind every one of them, but they still tinge his mood with melancholy as he thinks about how much both of them have passed and how much they had to lose to get where they are now. It's with this turmoil in his thoughts that Eren derails for a while from his purpose of giving Levi a pleasurable massage, taking his time to run his fingertips with tenderness over them, tracing their shape with a soft touch, feeling Levi tremble and taking a staggering breath at it. 

"Love you..." Eren whispers, leaning in until he's able to place a gentle kiss on Levi's hair, right where his undercut meets the skin of his neck. 

Eren feels more than hear Levi's muttered reply and this steals a fond smile from him before he returns to his task with renewed determination. His hands slide again on Levi's neck and down the alluring curve of his spine until he can spread his fingers over his sides just to find that his lower back is even tenser than his shoulders have been. He kneads it with his fingers, pushing the tense muscles in tiny circles to force them to give in, eliciting a couple of stifled moans from Levi, and keeps going until the other becomes finally pliable under his hands.

Once he's satisfied with the results Eren repositions himself kneeling at the end of Levi's legs, pushing them apart. The view that presents to him, Levi's half hard cock trapped between his body and the bed, makes him shiver and he has to take a deep breath to steady himself and get on with his task.

He gives each one of the other's legs his full attention and after he has renewed the oil on his hands he presses his thumbs into the arch of Levi's foots and his ankles, massaging them with carefulness before working his way up to Levi's calves and thighs with the same slow and methodical handwork, pushing his legs further apart as he scoots closer and closer to him.

When Eren finally deems his work as concluded he rests his palms on Levi's ass, sighing with contentment and leaning in to kiss the small dimples it has at its top, gripping it tightly as he does it and then pushing his thumbs inward just as much as is needed to coax a sinful moan out of Levi's lips.

"Can I?" He asks, brushing one of his fingertips along his entrance, barely touching the other, waiting for his assent with his lower lip trapped between his teeth, expectant. 

Levi replies by lifting his hips and balancing his weight on his elbows, taking a sigh full of relief the moment his now hard and reddened cock can hang free of his restraints. "It was starting to be uncomfortable..."

Eren chuckles and presses a soft kiss on Levi's tailbone before stopping, concern showing in a rush in his tone. "What about your back? This way--"

Levi interrupts him without letting him finish, impatience and a bossy streak clear in his tone. "Right now I don't really care so get on with it."

Eren's laugh at that is dense with amusement. "Right away Capt'n." He mocks him, fondness painting his voice, leaning in with no other warning and placing a kiss at the top of his cleft before opening him up with both of his hands, letting his tongue trace a path towards the other's entrance.

Levi's hips jerk and he gasps, turning to throw a dry stare at the other. Eren chuckles, euphoric. He knows this makes Levi uncomfortable every time he lets the other indulge in it, 'cause it requires of him to let go of all his hard obtained control, but he also knows that Levi, when he's in the right mood, loves being lost in his hands, cared for and without the need to think at least for a while, so he returns his gaze, unimpressed.

"We both know you're clean." Eren points out with a wicked grin, laughing shortly under his breath at Levi's scorn before returning to make him melt under him.

It's a matter of moments before Eren can feel Levi twitch under his tongue as he takes his time to run it in circles around his hole, just teasing, dragging the moment to enjoy it as long as possible. His grip on Levi's ass becomes even tighter the moment Eren decides it's time to go ahead and soon after he keeps Levi open to his mouth with fierce determination, passing broad strokes along his entrance before pressing his tongue against it as hard as needed to slide inside him. By now Levi's breathing is shaky, coming out as fast huffs, and he moans when Eren pushes his tongue inside him as best as he can with a slow pace, emitting filthy wet noises that make Levi tremble underneath him.

When Eren finally pulls back, Levi's entrance is shiny with spit and twitching, so inviting that he shivers with need and he has to remind himself that tonight is for Levi and Levi only.

He wipes the slickness from his chin with the back of his hand before coating it with the oil he used for the massage. Another moan, louder this time, passes Levi's lips the moment Eren breaches his walls with his first finger, followed by a string of curses once the other starts to move it, aiming with expertise at that sweet bundle of nerves. When Eren urges another finger inside him Levi's head falls forwards, hands clenching the sheets while he's fucked open with devious slowness, his body moving at the rhythm of Eren's fingers, hips stuttering forward before arching back into them.

Now at the limit of his self control Eren reach with his free hand for his own erection, lowering his pajama pants just enough to free it and tending at it with slow strokes while he keeps to plunge his fingers into Levi's trembling frame with lazy maddening motions, brushing them with meticulous determination on Levi's prostate, again and again. It doesn't take long for Levi to start calling the other's name with a raspy voice and Eren can tell he's close by the way his movements are getting urgent and needy, making difficult to keep a steady pace, especially because of how much near to lose himself he also is.

When Levi finally lets out a high pitched gasp and his body clamps down hard on the other's fingers, Eren works him through his orgasm with tender care, thrusting inside him in a slow rhythm that humors Levi's little spasms before slipping free and letting the other collapse boneless on the bed. Eren doesn't need more than a couple of strokes before following, coming undone with a throaty grunt while his semen paints Levi's back and ass in white thick ropes of pleasure.

Not finding the strength to head off for some cleaning tools, not immediately anyway, he settles himself beside Levi, nuzzling his arm with contentedness once he sees the wrecked expression the other is wearing.

"Pleased with yourself?" Levi mutters with a hoarse voice, trying to muster some of his usual sassy attitude in his tone and failing miserably.

Eren's grin is so wide that could enlighten the room by his own. "You can say it."

He's rather certain to hear Levi murmuring some kind of apology before the other tries to change his position and grimaces at the stickiness surrounding him. "Go get something to clean me, you messy pup."

Eren chuckles sensing the affection in the other's words, his thoughts finally lightened by the knowledge that all is still the same between them. They'll have yet to work to get out of the swamp they're in, that's sure, but nothing is lost and for tonight this is enough. Before gathering the strength to get up Eren promises himself not to let things fall this far again, then he leaves the bed, unable to stop another wide grin from spreading his lips. "Sure thing Capt'n."


End file.
